muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Swedish Chef
Weird Redesign Oh, wow! What a weird redesign of the character! He looks way more cartoony than before... that reshaped nose! And almost Asian, with the way his mustache and eyebrows are combed. Plus, he's huge now, isn't he? Or is the host just tiny? Even in relation to Piggy. I would say this warrants a "The Swedish Chef Through the Years" page, or at least a design changes section on the character page. — Julian (talk) 21:55, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :I usually don't notice small puppet changes until someone points them out, but if there's enough for a Through the Years page, than yeah, I say we go for it. This video immediately struck me with how massive the puppet is. He wasn't that big in the Muppisodes thing was he? —Scott (message me) Movie appearances Shouldn't we put the Chef's appearances in movies here?--Fred (talk) 19:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean. They're in the filmography, and a few are listed in the text. If you mean in the sketch table, no because they're not actual skits, he just appears in the ensemble. Only self contained chef cooking skits count (so the Letters from Santa bit doesn't belong in the table either, though you can feel free to work it into the main text). You'll note the sketch table likewise excludes any appearances by the Chef in *other* skits (like "Danny Boy"), only those either in his kitchen or clearly intended as a "Swedish Chef" sketch, not a "the Swedish Chef pops up briefly for a cameo or is just generally part of the gang etc." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:07, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I mean like telling what he does in the movie, like "Muppet Movie:the chef reels the film;muppets take manhattan:throws popcorn and makes wedding cake;muppet treasure island:prepares bbq in the background", you get the idea.--Fred (talk) 18:23, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Dave Goelz I saw Dave Goelz speak in St. Louis this weekend, and in response to a question about playing The Swedish Chef in Muppets from Space, he said, "I didn't. Bill Barretta played the Swedish Chef in Muppets from Space." Now, he could just be misremembering, but he pretty quickly responded as though he had never played the Swedish Chef in his life. Where does the info come from that it was Dave? Is he credited in the movie itself, or is the ID based on voice chasing? --Anthony 13:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I had been wondering about this recently as well. There's really no reason why Bill Barretta wouldn't have been able to perform him there. While The Swedish Chef reacts to one of Pepe's lines in the movie, he was off-camera, which would have been easy for Bill to do while performing Pepe. --Minor muppetz 17:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Popcorn Let's add this to the list of sketches. Also, any idea who's playing him these days? Max riverbottom Salt and Pepper Shaker Does anyone know where I can get the Swedish Chef salt and pepper shaker? Turtle Soup I found this video that was not listed in the sketch. I assume it's from Muppet Show: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1KSaUEu_T4 -- Joekido 08:14, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :I just added it to the page, thanks for catching the omission! —Scott (talk) 13:10, 23 June 2009 (UTC) wedding ring This is just an interesting thing I caught on the Disney Xtreme Digital video "Kermit's Big Swedish Finish." Whoever's performing Chef forgot to take their wedding band off image:tongue.gif —Scott (talk) 20:38, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't know if it's a production mistake - the chef has been openly wearing a ring ever since 2006. Fans first spotted the band on his finger during the Muppets' spot on America's Got Talent and it has been there ever since! According to Joe Hennes' reporting, Jane Gootnick is the one responsible for the recent appearance of The Swedish Chef's wedding ring. And Muppet writer Jim Lewis commented on the ring in Muppet Central's Ask Jim Lewis Thread some months ago. I don't think it's a mistake, the Chef is simply no longer a bachelor. -- Brad D. (talk) 00:20, 14 November 2008 (UTC) flapjacks in his secound sketch table section, it names the sketch flapjacks. but in the description it sais he is making pancakes.??? --Muppetstudios 15:36, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :They mean the same thing. —Scott (talk) 15:50, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Performers2 Bill Barreta did start performing him from 1996, nut i'm not sure when jim henson stopped. in the performer box i've added Bill barretta but no dates for either of them because i'm not 100% sure. does anyone know the exact dates??--Muppetstudios 15:28, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :We only cover the main performer in the performer box, especially when we're not sure. Further performer details should be covered in the article. —Scott (talk) 15:50, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Performer I don't know how to change it, but I think it should say 'Jim Henson, Frank Oz' as performers. Bitbot 02:07, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :It shouldn't actually. We never include live hands or other assistants in the performer box (the only exceptions are with suit puppets like the Gorgs or animatronics, we list the body, face and/or voice performers). Otherwise, the boxes prioritize the major performer who spoke for the character (with recasts and fill-ins noted later on). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:39, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Performers I say we put Jim Henson (1976-1990) and Bill Barretta (1996-present) Beakerfreak93 15:51, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Henson and Oz User:Jkazoo added this sentence to the article: "It became a game between Henson and Oz to guess how many things Oz could knock down when he threw the utensils." That's a fun piece of information, but backstage info needs a source. I posted on Jkazoo's talk page and asked for a source... -- Danny (talk) 15:58, 31 May 2008 (UTC) : I think it's from A Company of Players, but will have to check up on it. Henrik (talk) 16:35, 8 August 2008 (UTC) El Hambo I'm new to this, I apologise. The Swedish Chef was also an inspiration for a Finnish Folk Song, entitled El Hambo, by Jaakko Mäntyjärvi. The text of the song is nothing more than random vowels and consonants. It is evident, however, that Mäntyjärvi has his tongue planted firmly in his cheek since in the foreword notes included with the edition of music he states, “Sources of inspiration for this piece include, surprisingly, genuine Norwegian folk song arrangements and, of course, the Swedish Chef in The Muppet Show.” -Clint Richards http://music.sdsmt.edu/Events/03-04/04sprconcert.htm#El%20Hambo Noogie 05:18, 5 December 2006 (UTC) section edit links I've removed the section edit links on this page. In order for the table's column widths to match between each section, I've used colspan tags to maintain a single table. Otherwise, uneven column widths between the sections make the page look messy. However, editing a section independantly of the rest of the page tends to make edit previews look like you've broken the table. So to deter from this, contributors must edit the page from the main link and lose the luxury of section edits until I can figure out a better way to do it. I have some ideas, but won't be implementing them right away. — Scott (talk) 14:33, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Tom? Does anyone know what source there is for the Swedish Chef's real name being "Tom"? --Andrew, Aleal 01:42, 29 January 2006 (UTC) :I've never heard that before. Even if there was a one-time joke about it, I wouldn't consider it "canon." PrawnRR 02:29, 29 January 2006 (UTC) ::It's from the Danny Kaye episode of The Muppet Show; after the Chef says something, Danny says, "Yes, that's his name" and drolls out a long incomprehensible Swedish name, then adds "But we call him Tom". It may have been an ad-lib, but Danny continues to call him Tom throughout the sketch. -- MuppetDude 15:56, 11 May 2006 (UTC) Muppets from Space So in Muppets from Space, did Bill Barretta voice the Swedish Chef? Dave Goelz was removed from the casting history. Is that the reason why? -- King Scar (Be Prepared!!) 15:50, May 13, 2011 (UTC) New photos Hi. I don't like the last photos on the page. And the one with the squirrel does not have the home for this page, i think. It's must be a photo where we can see the chef. So i put the one with the squirrel on the episode guide page. 105-7.jpg 111chef.jpg 115 chef.jpg 120-5.jpg 209-4.jpg 215 frogs legs.jpg 311-15.jpg 401-10.jpg 523-10.jpg FTB episode4.jpg JustforLaughs07.jpg --NRKfan (talk) 09:24, February 4, 2013 (UTC)